From Me To You
by lizteroid
Summary: Kinda weird, surprise for people on DFO.


So life on Wisteria Lane had been; Dramatic, Chaotic, Inspiring…it had been a number of things but what the neighbours on Wisteria Lane all agreed on was, it was home. And so while the celebrations were underway for Eli's funeral, the neighbours would rather celebrate his life than mourn him, he did too many great things for him to be mourned, so they celebrated his life, the users of all sat around, their annual meeting had been a privilege this year because they got to watch the 100th episode show get underway. There were snacks flying 'round, laughter and chatter buzzing around the room while everyone was eagerly anticipating the show's beginning, and finally it started. There began the previous weeks' happenings and everyone was glued to the screen.

"Hey turn up the volume, pleeeease!" someone called from out back, it was Jo, trying to hear over the din of the wrappers and packets and excitement that filled the room.

"We can't find the remote" Shay and Ida said in unison, as they searched for it before giggling together.

"Oh, wait, Swing found it!" Lizzie giggled as she looked to Charly, who stood with the remote in hand and giggled triumphantly.

"Alright, tell me when you can hear it!" Charly smiled and she began to turn up the sound until, the screen began to buzz, something happened to the picture, and it went dead, the sound turning to white noise.

"Charly!" everyone gasped and looked to her, "What did you do?! It's gone!" Florence gasped a little.

"I was just turning up the sound" Charly replied saddened at what had happened. She looked down and before anyone knew what was happening, the screen turned a blinding shade of white, and voices were heard once more. Voices all in the room knew, "Wh…what's going on?" Charly quickly said and backed away from the screen, as did Cleo, Krissy and Gina. Everyone in the room was shielding their eyes as they screen was beginning to flash and the voices seemingly inside were getting louder.

Suddenly all of the commotion stopped and the screen went dead as did the voices, "I think you broke the set Charly…" said Shelby, still looking to the now blank screen.

All of a sudden there was an almighty crash and a blaze of light and from inside the TV set, out appeared the cast of Desperate Housewives, yet dressed in their characters clothing, the actors all looked between each other and then to huge flock of fans before them.

"Oh my God, it's a dream come true!" squealed Sydney.

"KYLEEEEE!" was all Maddie could squeal.

"Charly, you're a genius!!" was Daiana's reply.

"Where's Ty?!" Kaitlin and Kerry giggled in unison.

It was then, the fans began to slowly edge towards the actors, making sure it was them, and that they were real, and it was then that Tori's mouth hung open so much that Devin nudged Caro, who bumped into Rebeca who then quickly reeled off what she'd written Dana in her letter penned to her, "Dana, first off as a fan I have to say – I LOVE YOU!! Secondly, don't take this weirdly but you were so guilty of my future plans, since seeing you on China Beach, I really wanted to become a nurse! But I really mean when I say, you inspired me!" while the three admins around her stared on in delight at their own idols before them.

"Oh my daze! Look it's the magical candy ribbon…Marcia's hair…" Audrey swooned.

Anja, Adi and Marta all stood looking to Felicity as she stood between Doug and Marcia, looking out to the crowd, it was Flicka who decided to speak up first, "So, what are we doing here?" she asked the DFO fans.

"Well, we're having a party! For the show!" Lori quickly chipped in, her voice a little higher than usual for the excitement that was rushing through her, not just her, everyone! Even the cast!

"For us?" Eva giggled, "God, these guys can act!"

"Well, now we're here, we've came here for you from…back there, what's going on?" Nicollette smirked a little as she made her way into the crowd, liking to be the center of attention from her fans.

"Well, anyone know how to fix the TV set?" Serena asked around.

"I don't think we can now, they're here…" Charly chuckled, "What would be the point?! We have the real thing!!"

"Yeah and damn are we gonna party! Booya!" Tori exclaimed, before the drinks and snacks were once more rolling around the room and on came some music. And so, both actor and fan alike partied like there was no tomorrow, which coincidentally was the song playing out by Orson, while the party was still under way and everyone was hyped, nobody bothered to fix the TV, so the rest of the world lost out on the Desperate Housewives 100th episode celebrations. All that is except for the DesperateFans….

**End.**


End file.
